ihsanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sang Singa, Sang Penyihir dan Lemari
=Sang Singa, Sang Penyihir dan Lemari= Dari Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia, ensiklopedia bebas :Untuk filmnya, lihat The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berkas:Narnia.jpghttp://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berkas:Narnia.jpgPoster film Narnia Sang Singa, Sang Penyihir dan Lemari (bahasa Inggris: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) adalah novel fantasi karya C. S. Lewis. Buku ini ditulis pada tahun 1950 dan mempunyai nuansa sekitar tahun 1940. Buku ini adalah yang pertama kali ditulis dari ketujuh seri "The Chronicles of Narnia". Meskipun buku ini adalah yang pertama kali ditulis, namun secara kronologi buku ini adalah buku yang kedua setelah "Keponakan Penyihir". http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sang_Singa,_Sang_Penyihir_dan_Lemari&action=edit&section=1 suntingAlur cerita http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sang_Singa,_Sang_Penyihir_dan_Lemari&action=edit&section=2 suntingJudul bab #''Lucy Looks into a Wardrobe'' (Lucy Melihat ke Dalam Lemari) #''What Lucy Found There'' (Apa yang Dijumpai Lucy) #''Edmund and the Wardrobe'' (Edmund dan Lemari) #''Turkish Delight'' (Manisan Turki) #''Back on This Side of the Door'' (Kembali ke Balik Pintu) #''Into the Forest'' (Ke Dalam Belantara) #''A Day with the Beavers'' (Sehari Bersama Berang-berang) #''What Happened After Dinner'' (Apa yang Terjadi Sesudah Santap Malam) #''In the Witch's House'' (Di Rumah Penyihir) #''The Spell Begins to Break'' (Jampi Mulai Pecah) #''Aslan is Nearer'' (Aslan Semakin Dekat) #''Peter's First Battle'' (Pertarungan Pertama Peter) #''Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time'' (Kesaktian dari Permulaan Masa) #''The Triumph oh the Witch'' (Kejayaan Penyihir) #''Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time'' (Kesaktian Lebih dari Sebelum Permulaan Masa) #''What Happened about the Statues'' (Apa yang Terjadi dengan Patung) #''The Hunting of the White Stag'' (Pemburuan Rusa Putih) http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sang_Singa,_Sang_Penyihir_dan_Lemari&action=edit&section=3 suntingIkhtisar cerita Bermula pada tahun 1940 saat Perang Dunia II, empat bersaudara—Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie—dievakuasi dari London untuk menghindari pengeboman. Mereka dikirim ke tempat Professor Digory Kirke, yang tinggal di daerah pedalaman Inggris. Saat keempat anak mengelilingi rumah tersebut, Lucy menemukan lemari yang membawanya ke dunia ajaib,Narnia. Disana ia bertemu faun bernama Mr Tumnus, yang mengundang Lucy untuk minum teh di rumahnya. Akhirnya ia mengakui rencananya untuk melaporkanLucy kepada yang berpura-pura menjadi ratu Narnia, yang juga dikenal sebagai Penyihir Putih namun akhirnya membiarkan Lucy pergi. Saat kembali ke dunia kita, saudara-saudara Lucy tak percaya padanya tentang Narnia. Namun kakaknya, Edmund, masuk ke dalam lemari, ke Narnia, dan bertemu Penyihir Putih, yang mengaku sebagai "Ratu Narnia" berteman dengan Edmund dengan menawarkan Manisan Turki yang sangat disukai Edmund. Sang Penyihir menyuruh Edmund untuk membawa saudara-saudaranya ke Narnia dengan balasan manisan tersebut lagi. Lucy bertemu Edmund di Narnia dan mereka kembali ke rumah Professor Kirke. Dari cerita Lucy, Edmund menyadari bahwa wanita yang ditemuinya itu adalah Penyihir Putih, namun tak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal itu. Dia bahkan menyangkal pada Peter dan Susan bahwa dia telah masuk ke Narnia, saat Lucy menceritakan hal itu kepada mereka. Mereka berempat tetap memasuki dunia Narnia saat bersembunyi dalam lemari dan bertemu berang-berang yang bisa bicara disana. Berang-berang tersebut menceritakan sebuah ramalan bahwa akan datang dua anak Adam dan dua anak Hawa Hawa yang akan mengalahkan Penyihir Putih dan mengisi empat takhta di Cair Paravel. Berang-berang juga menceritakan tentang raja Narnia sebenarnya, singa gagah bernama Aslan yang telah menghilang sekian lama, namun sekarang kembali lagi. Edmund diam-diam pergi ke istana Penyihir Putih, dimana terdapat banyak patung batu, yaitu musuh Penyihir yang telah disihir menjadi batu. Dia dianggap gagal membawa ketiga saudaranya dan dikurung di Istana tersebut. Berang-berang yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuntun ketiga Pevensie ke tempat Aslan. Di perjalanan, mereka terus diburu oleh suruhan Penyihir Putih. Sinterklas mengunjungi mereka dan memberi mereka hadiah. Peter mendapat pedang dan perisai, Susan mendapat terompet dan satu set alat panah, Lucy mendapat botol kecil berisi cairan penyembuh -yang dengan hanya setetes bisa memulihkan siapapun yang sekarat- dan sebuah pisau belati, dan berang-berang mendapat alat menjahit. Akhirnya mereka semua dapat bertemu Aslan dan pasukannya. Peter menggunakan pedangnya pertama kali melawan serigala, yang merupakan pasukan Penyihir, yang mencoba menyerang Susan dan Lucy. Setelah mendengar cerita dari ketiga Pevensie, Aslan kemudian memerintahkan sebagian pasukannya untuk menjemput Edmund dari istana Penyihir. Penyihir datang kepada Aslan dan mengatakan bahwa sesuai hukum "deep magic from the dawn of time" dia berhak memiliki Edmund karena telah berkhianat. Aslan berbicara padanya secara pribadi dan menawarkan diri untuk mengganti Edmund. Malam harinya, Aslan meninggalkan perkemahan diam-diam namun diikuti Susan dan Lucy, dan dia memberitahukan pertukarannya tersebut. Sang Penyihir mengikat Aslan di Meja Batu lalu membunuhnya dengan pisau. Lucy dan Susan menghampiri Aslan yang terbujur kaku dan terkejut ketika Aslan hidup kembali. Kemudian Aslan menjelaskan salah satu hukum dari Deep Magic tersebut adalah jika nyawa yang tak bersalah menggantikan seorang pengkhianat, maka nyawa tersebut tetap hidup. Aslan mengangkut Lucy dan Susan di punggungnya kemudian pergi ke Istana Penyihir dimana dia menghidupkan semua yang telah disihir jadi batu. Peter dan Edmund memimpin perang melawan Penyihir Putih dan pasukannya namun mereka hampir kalah. Aslan tiba dengan membawa para patung-yang-dihidupkan sebagai bala bantuan. Akhirnya para penduduk Narnia mengalahkan musuh mereka dan Penyihir Putih dibunuh oleh Aslan. Keempat Pevensie akhirnya jadi raja dan ratu Narnia: King Peter the Magnificent (Raja Peter yang Agung), Queen Susan the Gentle (Ratu Susan yang Lemah Lembut), King Edmund the Just (Raja Edmund yang Adil) dan Queen Lucy the Valiant (Ratu Lucy yang Berani). Beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka yang telah dewasa memburu rusa putih. Mereka melihat lampu jalan dan berjalan lurus ke arah semak-semak. Ketika memasukinya, semak-semak tersebut berubah jadi mantel dan mereka kembali ke lemari, tempat awal mereka masuk ke Narnia, dan juga kembali menjadi anak-anak. mereka kembali ke rumah Professor. Category:Narnia